


Adjustments

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [102]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erections, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony arrives early for a team meeting... and learns something about one of his teammates.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt [ “IMAGE: Steve Titties” [S1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2)

Tony sighs, tapping the pen he found laying out on the table.

Never before had he managed to arrive early to a team meeting, and he wasn't going to do it again any time soon, or ever again if he had a say. 

He wasn't surprised Steve was the only other member here. Steve  _ was _ the type to always be on time, if not early. 

Tony leans back into his chair with a huff and looks over at Steve. 

What he sees completely derails any thought Tony had.

Transfixed, Tony watches as Steve adjusts his pecks through his shirt. Grabbing them with his large hands, squishing them, pushing them around, adjusting himself. 

He must have made a noise as Steve looks up at him, eyes wide, his face turning red at being caught. 

For several seconds neither of them speak, an award silence hanging heavily between them. 

Steve clears his throat and looks away. "I-I got a new bra. It's a little uncomfortable," the man says meekly.

Tony sucks in a shuddering breath. He doesn't think he's ever gotten so hard in his life.

He can't help but imagine the bra underneath Steve's shirt. Was it lace? Satin? Silk? What color was it? He'd imagine Steve would have gone for something practical like a grey or something close to his skin tone. But a part of him, deep down inside, wonders if it was hot rod red, maybe with a splash of gold.

Shaking his head, he forces himself to look away, clearing his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about that. It was wrong and would only bring about trouble. He'd promised himself when he decided to get into this business that he wasn't going to go and start fantasizing about his teammates. 

"I'm sure it'll get comfortable with wear."

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
